Mischevious
by Kuro-Cha'Nay'Nay
Summary: Doctor uses the Lucifer bullet on Creed, which causes him to take the form of a cat! Creed immediately runs to Train, knowing that he'll care for him since has no idea of who he really is-that is, until he reverts back to his original form. And of course, things will always turn out to be awkward for Train in the end! One sided Creed x Train. Written for CreedDiskenth999 .


**Warnings:** **OOC-ness. Sorta. Oh, and Creed's behavior in general. That's about it! Enjoy! xD**

* * *

"Doctor, how is the formation process of the Lucifer bullet coming along?" Creed asked, boredly staring out the window. "This is now our second attempt at creating one, and I'd rather us not _waste_ it this time. You will not go anywhere near Train with that bullet. Do you understand? "

"Yes, I do. And oh, don't you worry. It certainly won't be wasted." The scientist snickered in the corner, fiddling with his gun. "In fact, we just went through the final stages of the process this morning. It's already finished."

Cred blinked in surprise as the man pulled a familiar looking bullet from his breast pocket. "Oh! You're already way ahead of me. Good." He watched as the doctor slowly inserted the bullet into the gun's barrel. "Well… Who do you intend on testing it on? I have a few people in mind."

"As do I." The doctor smirked, aiming the gun at Creed. "And my prime target appears to be sitting right in front of me." Creed's eyes widened "Wait, wha-"

_Bang!_ The doctor pulled the trigger, sending the bullet flying. The metal tore through Creed's shoulder, the force of the impact knocking him off of his chair as he let out a cry of pain.

"Y-You traitor! How DARE you! What is the meaning of this?" Creed spat, attempting to sit up. The doctor just smirked. "Creed Diskenth, you are a terrible excuse for a leader. The plans have already been made… From this point on, _I'll_ be taking control of the Apostles of The Stars." He turned to walk out the door. "I certainly hope you do well with your new form… You are no longer needed here."

"DOCTOR! You insole-" Creed's words were cut off as a horrible pain gripped his body, causing him to choke and curl up into a fetal position.

_W-What's happening to me?_ The man's eyes bulged as the pain intensified. It felt like someone was trying to crush him and roll whatever was left of his corpse into a ball. The room started to spin as the remainder of the bullet dissolved into his skin, making Creed feel lightheaded. He quickly slipped into unconsciousness as a result of the pain.

A few minutes later, Creed woke up to find himself sprawled out on the ground. The pain was gone, and he was still in the exact same place as he had been before. He sat up and shook his head in an attempt to shake the dizziness away. Looking around, he noticed that just about everything in the room appeared to be much larger than it had been a little while go.

Am I seeing things? Creed wondered. _This is strange…_ Looking down at his arms, he realized that they were covered in… Fur. Thick, gray fur. And his arms were no longer arms at all, no, they were legs! And his hands had morphed into paws!

_Shit! What the hell did this bastard do to me? _He scrambled to his feet and checked everywhere for a mirror._ Gotta see my reflection… Gotta see myself… _The best thing he could find was a cracked piece of glass in the corner of the room. As he peered down, an image of a frazzled gray cat stared back at him.

_Holy shit! I'm a cat!_ Creed frantically looked around for an idea. _I guess the transformation really is random. _He tried screaming for help, but the only sound that came out of him mouth was a loud "mrrow!"

_Great, I can't even speak. What am I supposed to do now?_ Creed hissed in annoyance, irritably pawing at the ground. _I guess the first thing I need to do is get out of here….. Wait a minute! Train's hideout is close by! If I go there and law low for a while, there's no way he'd turn me down.. He can't resist helping a cat in need! There's no way he'd ever be able to tell that it was me!_

Happily licking his lips, he climbed up on the table and jumped out the window onto the ground below. _Well, at least one good thing came out of this- I'll have an opportunity to get close to Train._

After an hour or so of walking through the busy streets, Creed reached Train's hideout. Darting up the stairs, he started to scratch at the door and meow at the top of his lungs. Train was BOUND to hear him.

Sure enough, a few moments later, Train opened the door. His eyes lit up at the sight of the gray cat staring up at him. "Wow, now you guys are coming to my doorstep? I don't even have to go searching anymore. C'mon, little buddy." He scooped Creed up into his arms and headed inside, quietly shutting the door behind him. Creed's eyes quickly scanned the inside of the house. The entrance and living room were basically empty. It almost looked as if they may have been moving

Train walked into the kitchen, placed Creed onto the floor and headed over to the fridge. "I bet you're hungry… I think I may have something that you'll like." He took out a bottle of milk and poured a decent amount into a small, blue bowl. Creed blinked as the container was placed in front of him. _Now that I think of it… I'm starved. _

Train watched Creed with a smile as he quickly lapped up the milk. "I knew it. Where'd you come from, anyway?" All Creed could do was look up and blink at him, since he clearly couldn't say anything. Train laughed and picked him back up. "Ha. It's almost like I actually expected an answer."

He strolled into the living room and plopped down on the couch, picking up the tv remote and flicking it on. "My partners are out on a job right now.. They probably won't be too thrilled if they find you here. But, hey, there's no harm in letting you stay for a little while…."

The two sat in silence as the daily news flashed across the screen. Creed squirmed in happiness, barely paying attention. He couldn't believe that he had actually gotten into Train's house, and was sitting in his lap, no less!

_Maybe this won't be as bad as I though…_ Creed thought, snuggling comfortably into Train's legs. He let out a soft purr as Train began scratching behind his ears. _That feels niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice._ Another small smile appeared on Train's lips. The noise was comforting, in a way.

After a few minutes of watching tv, Train stretched and let out a large yawn. "Man, this is boring… There's never anything good on. Plus, I'm, tired. How about we go take a nap?" Train lifted the cat up once again and headed towards his room. If Creed were human, his face would have been red as a tomato.

_I'm sharing a bed.. W-with Train? This can't be real. _

Train flopped down on the bed, gently placing Creed beside him. Pulling the covers up over his head, he gave the cat one last smile before shutting his eyes. "See you in a bit!" Creed watched as Train's breathing gradually became slower, and a relaxed look appeared on his face. Creed then took a deep breath and shuffled over to Train, comfortably curling up in his chest. The rhythm of Train's heartbeat nearly eased the cat to sleep, a comfortable sigh escaping his lips.

_Why can't I just spend my life like this?_

Only a few minutes had passed when Creed started to feel a tingling sensation spread throughout his body. Shocked, he was jolted from his slumber as the familiar feeling gripped him.

This is just like when I changed the first time… The awful pangs tore once more at his muscles, causing him to double over in pain.

_I can't be transforming again… Not now! What if Train-_

Again, the pain became unbearable, and he passed out next to the man beside him.

Opening his eyes, Creed nervously looked over at Train. Luckily, the sweeper's sleep hadn't been disturbed.

_I didn't wake him? Thank goodness… I guess he's a deep sleeper._ Creed quickly scanned his body, letting out a sigh of relief when he realized that he was back to his normal self. That's a relief.

Continuing to watch Train as he slept, several thoughts ran through his mind. What would it be like if he had remained a cat? Maybe he would've been able to stay. How nice would it be to be carried around in Train's warm, inviting hands every day?

_It would be so wonderful if I could just be with him like this every day. He doesn't even have to know that it's me… I could learn how to act like a real cat, and he would love me. He would treat me like a king. _Creed sighed sadly. _Because there's no way he would ever accept me as a human being._

He leaned over and gently lifted the man up into his lap, wrapping him in a warm, secure hug. Creed buried his head in Train's neck, feeling his pulse throb against his cheek.

Well, I may as well treasure the moment while I have the chance. Still holding the man in a hug, Creed laid down and closed his eyes, gently stroked Train's hair.

Within a few minutes, he was fast asleep.

* * *

Train yawned and rubbed his eyes, letting out an irritable groan as he felt an intense pressure on his chest. "What..the.." Opening his eyes, his mouth dropped open in shock as he saw Creed awkwardly sprawled out onto his chest, a sheepish smile spreading across the man's face. He appeared as if he was just waking up, as well.

"Uhm… Hi, Train! I was, uhm, that cat, by the way. The doctor used another Lucifer bullet on me. Soooo, how are you doing?" A deep seated blush spread across Train's face as his brain barely registered what the other man was saying. His face twisted in anger, and he reached up to slap Creed in the face.

"YOU- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED, YOU PERVERT?" Creed blinked, feeling hurt. "I just told you. Don't you even think about accusing me of lying, because something similar happened to you!"

"I don't care what happened to you! This is _bullshit_!" Train yelled. "How dare you even think of setting foot in my house! I'll`"

"…You know, Train, you still haven't asked me to move." Train's face twisted in confusion, realizing that Creed was still sitting on top of him. "Uh..?"

"Do you like it when I'm on top of you?" Creed teased, leaning in closer to Train's face. The blush on the other man's face returned. "No! You're SICK, asshole! Get away from me!" Creed frowned, the anger visible on Train's face. He let out a sigh and shook his head. "Fine. I guess I'll take my leave. But first…" He leaned in and placed a small kiss on Train's lips. "I have to give you something, right?"

And that's when Train snapped. "You bastard!" He hollered, shoving Creed off the bed. "You sick piece of shi-"

But Creed had already slipped out the window and onto the ground, laughing hysterically as Train continued to scream at him even as he ran away. He grinned as he licked his lips, the taste of Train on them exciting him even more.

_Goodness, Train… You sure are adorable when you're angry. _

* * *

**((XD I changed the ending up a bit, and I'm satisfied with the way it came out. Although, I do feel as if it was a little bit rushed. :x Whatever. As always, tell me your thoughts! I'd love to hear them~!))**


End file.
